


To love

by Sunshine_is_mine



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Healing, M/M, Mpreg, MxM - Freeform, Painful Sex, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-04-24 07:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19168291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_is_mine/pseuds/Sunshine_is_mine
Summary: What happens when you love your best friend so much and the pull to have them is just too strong?





	1. Broken Heart, Broken Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who already have given this story a chance. I've rewritten the end of this chapter.

It's winter. The sky is blue and grey. The wind howls violently moving the trees.

  
James is lying in bed in his boxers, burrowed into the comforter. He hears a knock.

 _No, I just got comfortable_.

He throws the blanket off and grabs his cardigan from the desk chair. It's long enough to look like a short robe and thick enough to keep him warm. He goes downstairs to answer the door.

He opens the door.

"Oh, hey D," James says. He moves out of the way to allow D to go in.

As soon as D goes into the house, he starts kissing James with abandon. He kicks the door closed with his foot. D makes a trail of kisses from James lips to his neck.

"Whoa!" Is the only word James can utter.

  
D grinds his dick against James thigh. "Lets move this over to the sofa," James suggests.

  
D picks him up and carries him over to the sofa. D sits down, pulling James, making him straddle his lap. James grinds down onto D's lap.

"Aaamm," James moans closing his eyes.

  
D hold his hips and directs the motion. The cardigan falls over James right shoulder. D is grinding up as James grinds down.

"Rise up." D says in a husky voice.

 

James gets on his knees. D undoes his belt and jeans and lowers them down along with his boxer briefs. His cock springs up toward his stomach. Thick and long. D pushes James' boxers down.

"Fuuuck!" James moans.

D is stroking their cocks together. James is rolling his hips into D big hand.

"Mmmnnnn. Yes, just like that," James says when D tighten his fist.

James kisses D, moaning into his mouth. D lets his cock go and holds onto James' cock. He strokes James faster from base to tip. James is so close, he starts fucking his hips faster into D's hand. D follows James pace.

"Aaaahhhhh!" James moans. His body shaking as the vibrations go through his body. D releases James' cock. James falls onto D's chest.

D rubs his back. His other hand goes down between James legs, his fingers brush James' ass. The hand that was rubbing James back is now on his ass, parting his cheeks. The finger from hand covered in cum circles James asshole. James' body twitches. D slowly pushes his finger into James.

"Oooooo!" James moans.

D pumps his finger a few times then adds another. After, pushing the two fingers in D scissors his fingers, stretching James. James squeezes on the fingers. D adds a third finger. Fucking James with his fingers faster, hitting that sweet bundle every couple thrusts. James is holding onto D shoulder's. It's been awhile since they've done this.

"Shit," James gasps. D's never been so rough. James is riding the line between pain and pleasure. His toes are curling. He feels so good.

"Fuck, I'm close," he warns. D relentlessly brushes against James' prostate. James closes his eyes, the pleasure is so intense. His hands squeeze D shoulders. He throws his head back as the second orgasm rips through his body.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" James shouts.

His body is convulsing over D. James' body falls limp onto D. James is so drained he's practically asleep.

  
D take's James' cum from his chest and rubs it on his cock. D cirlce's James' asshole with his finger, feeling how open it is. D lifts James' hip and lines James' hole with his straining cock. When James feels the pressure of the head trying to push in he snaps out of his glow. He tiredly squeezes his asshole but D persistently pushes through.

"Fuck, D. It's too much," James voice breaks.

  
D stops pushing, but doesn't remove his cock. The tip is still lodge in James. James rises up onto his knees. D pushes up into James, getting his head fully into James.

"Aaagggghhh!" James shouts.

He's never had anything bigger than D's fingers inside of him. James' hand return to D's shoulder trying to prevent himself from sliding further down.

"Shit, D. You're too big," James says on the verge of tears.

D rubs his hips. "I know, but you can take me. I know you can, just relax," D says sounding out of breath.

  
James shakes his head, "No, I can't." D pushes in a little more. "Fuck, D. Wait," he pants out. D stills once again. "Let me try," James say in a shaky breath. D lets go of his hips. _I can't do this, it's too much_. James is still for a minute, taking shallow breaths. James pushes on D shoulders and lifts himself up. Only the tip of the head is left when D puts his hands back onto James' hips.

"What are you doing?" D asks.

"I can't do this, please D."

  
D holds his hips tighter, more than likely leaving bruises in his wake.

"Yes, you can," D says before pushing James down and himself up. Pushing his cock half way in.

"Fuck!" James shouts. His head falls onto D shoulder. James' heavy breaths hitting D's neck. James tightens around D cock. _It's too much_.

  
"D, please stop. We can try again next time. Please not right now." He doesn't really know what he's saying he just wants D to stop. After some time of stillness, D forces James the rest of the way down.

"Oooaaffff." James breath feels like its knocked out of him.

D warps his arms around James. "I love you, James."

  
D slowly pumps his thick cock into James. With his head still on D's shoulder, he wraps his arms around D's sides and holds on while D fucks into him. He can't stop the tears. He bites his lower lip from the pain. D increases his pace, but just barely. D feels so good. He's right where he's meant to be. He feels like he's home. It's not enough. He lifts James off of his cock. James momentarily feels relieved as D lays him down. _Maybe he already came and I didn't feel it,_ James thinks. Until D climbs on him and raises his legs over his shoulders and reenters him.

"Mmnnnnnn" James bites down on his lower lip muffling the painful moan. This time D fucks him faster, knocking out the air from his lungs. _Please, cum already_. It seems like it takes forever until D reaches the edge, but when he does his thrusts are hard and fast trying to chase release. D stills.

"Aaahhhhh!" D shouts, shooting deep into James.

  
James wakes up lying face down on his bed with D deep inside of him. Fuck, D's cock still feels like it's too much. He grabs onto the sheets.

"Mine!" he hears. "You're mine. I've waited so long."

James wants to fall back into the darkness. Once again D thrusts are too fast and hard. James feels like he's going to break into a thousand pieces. His body is overused, and he just wants sleep to take him.

"I knew you were mine. I hoped you would be," D says.

D has one hand on his hip and the other on his shoulder. Whether it to prevent him from trying to get away or not, James doesn't know.  His thrusts are becoming too rough. James feels D's teeth on his shoulder, D bites down sharply.

"Aaaaaa!" James screams.

D keeps forcefully pushing into James. _How  much deeper does he think he can get?_ Ripped from his thoughts as he feels D pushing in with something that feels as big as a fist. James screams in pain and falls back into unconsciousness.

 

The next day, James wakes up to weight on his back. "No more. Please." His voice is horse. D is licking at the bite on his shoulder. "No more," D assures. James falls back to sleep.

Later, James wakes up D is sitting on the computer chain looking at James with guilt. James is laying on his stomach, facing D. His body feels sore. James still lifts himself up and tries to sit up. He hisses in pain, so he settles for sitting on his side.

"What the hell was that?" James asks sounding rough.

"You're my mate," was all D said.

"What?"

"I didn't realize it until yesterday when all I could do was think about you. I could smell your scent in my room. I needed you." D says looking down at the floor. "Yesterday, I was in heat and I needed to mate. I needed my mate. When I came over, as soon as you open the door I had to have you."

None of D's words are making sense to James. "Heat? What are you an animal?"

"Kind of. I'm a werewolf. Don't look at me like that, I'm serious." He looked at James. "I need to explain what this means. Yesterday, I knotted you." 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That why my ass felt like it was going to be ripped to shreds?" D looked remorseful. James didn't care his ass and his body hurt.

"You're my mate."

"I know I heard you the first time," James says with annoyance.

"What that means is," D proceeds, "that you're the only person I'll ever love. The only person I could ever have. When I knotted you, I tied us together."

"This is so unreal," James says dejectedly. A ping of hurt his D's heart. "What does this mean for me?" James asks.

"Well, nothing really. If you don't want to be with me you don't have to. You're human, there's really nothing tying me to you," D says halfheartedly.

"What the fuck? What do you mean there's nothing tying you to me?" D quickly looks up to James. "You're my best friend, you asshole. Why didn't you tell me about any of this, before?"

"I just kept putting it off. I didn't know how to bring it up."

"So, you just decide to spring it on me?!"

"The more time past the busier I got. I didn't even realize that my heat was near. By the time I realized what was going on it was too late. I'm sorry for not being strong enough, I couldn't fight the pull it was too strong." D admits. "I love you."

"I love you, too," James says. D heart leaps. "But, I just don't think I can trust you anymore." D's heart fell. "You had so many chances to tell me what you were and you didn't."

Tears ran down James' cheeks. "Before yesterday I would've trusted you with my life, now I don't even feel safe to be in the same room as you."

  
"I-," D tries to say. He stood up and took a couple steps closer to James. James flinched. D knows he has no right, but he feels like crying. He fucked everything up. He hadn't realized the feelings he had for James were because James was his mate. Not saying anything for fear of losing his best friend, is now why he's probably going to lose him.

  
"You hurt me. You were too rough. I've never had sex and you knew that. I was so scared. I was scared of my best friend."

  
Silent tears fell down Jame's face. Remembering the fear, the struggle. Hoping it was just a fucked up nightmare, because never in a million years could his best friend could hurt him, especially not like that. And now he's barely able to sit up and his whole body hurts because of his best friend.

  
"I know you don't want to be around me and you don't trust me anymore, but I need to know if you're OK."

  
"How can I be OK?"

  
"I don't mean like that." D looked down. "I'm mean if I tore you or anything."

  
James eyes widen. Now he was even more scared. He doesn't want to go to the hospital. It'd be too humiliating.

  
"How do you not know? You're the one who had my ass up in the air." James felt mortified.

  
"I wasn't in the right state of mind to check," D said. "I need you to let me take a look at you."

  
"I can do it on my own just leave."

 

"How can you when you can barely move?"

  
James hesitated. He didn't want D's eyes on such an intimate spot, but he also didn't want to go to the hospital if he didn't have too. He shakily got on his hands and knees. He felt D's hand on his ass. He closed his eyes. Despite everything, D's touch still sent a warm feeling throughout his body.

  
D spread his cheek and looked on his asshole. "Annh!" James shot forward when he felt D's finger at his hole.

  
"I'm just checking you. I promise I won't do anything else."

  
James held his breath until D was done. It really didn't take that long before D was telling him he wasn't torn, just sore.

  
"I'm-" D started to say.

  
"Leave." James cut him off with finality. 

  
With no leg to stand on, D knew there was nothing he could say or do to make things better. Defeated and without another word he left.

James felt like there was a hole in his heart, the further away D got the bigger it seemed to be, but he didn't stop him. He curled up in the fetal position and cried.


	2. After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to try to make this into a full length story instead of a short/one-shot.
> 
> This is my first try at an actual story, so let's see how it goes. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

It was a week later. Winter was really coming in strong. People were being advised to stay in their homes, unless absolutely necessary. James was leaving work. The wind was blowing his hair all over the place. The wind pierced through his coat, causing his body to shiver.

James still hadn't talked to D. He didn't know if he was planning on ever talking to him again. Part of him didn't know how it would be possible not to. But, the other part of him didn't see how he could. He shook his head to help clear it.

He got in his warm car and left.

He arrived at home and ran inside. He huddled up on his recliner and watched t.v. Ever since that day he felt being weird in his own home. He's look off into the distance and remembered watching a horror movie with D and laughing at how D was physically the strongest person he knew but he'd jump at the most obvious jump scares. Then, his mind would think of the day where it all went to shit.

  
He couldn't stop his mind from wandering, no matter how much he tried. The only thing that seemed to help was work. But, now he didn't have any work to escape to. His heart and his head hurt. Why couldn't D just be honest with him? It's not like they weren't messing around. James wanted to moved their relationship further, maybe if he had been honest.

  
He just didn't know anymore.

  
He turned off the t.v., it clearly wasn't helping.

  
After D had left that day and after he cried his eyes out, James got himself into the bathtub and let himself soak in a nice warm bath. He stayed in it until long after the water had gotten cold. That's exactly what he had in mind right at the moment. Soak in a nice warm bath.

He got out once his body felt relaxed. 

 

"Mmm, I love you." James lied naked underneath of D.

  
"I love you too." D kissed his neck, dragging his tongue around, tasting his skin. "You're mine. Only mine."

  
D kissed lower, giving James love bites causing James to cry out. "I'll always take care of you." D sucked on James' nipple, biting down onto the meat of his chest. "You'll let me take care of you, won't you?"

  
"Yes!" James shouted. D stroked James' hard cock. "Aahh!"

  
"You'll be mine, now and always?"

  
"Yes," James cried out. His cock being firmly stroked making him leak.

  
D spread his legs, lying in between them. He pushed two fingers into James, stretching him out. James fucked himself on D fingers and hand. D added another finger, thrusting and scissoring his asshole. "I'm ready, please. I'm ready."

  
D kissed him. Pushing his tongue into James panting mouth as he pushed his cock into him. D made sweat love to him. Taking his time, slow thrusts, letting James relax into the feeling. After a few thrust James wanted more.

  
"Faster!"

  
D picked up the speed. James was moaning, it felt so incredible. He wrapped his legs around D waist pulling him further into himself. His cock felt so good inside of James. It was nothing like the first time, but everything like it should've been.

  
"I'm yours," D said. He rolled his hips faster, making James moan as his prostate was being hit.

 

"Mine," James confirmed.

  
"I love you," D said. "You're mine."

  
"Yes. Yours!"

  
James woke up with his hand on his cock, shooting onto his shirt.

When he finally came down, it finally hit him what he got off to. It's been three weeks since he'd last seen D and still he couldn't get D off his mind. He took off his shirt and wiped his hand off and tossed it to the side.

  
He let himself fall back on the bed. "Fuck," he whispered.

 

  
He had been feeling irritable. He had no idea what the hell was going on with him. He felt like he was out of his element. He didn't know if it was a combination of stress from work and D, but he felt like everything was setting him off. He didn't want to snap at anyone, it wasn't anyone's fault he was having problems. He had to take a step back from everyone and breath throughout the day.  
Lunch was hell. On any given day the break room didn't smell too good, what with everyone heating up different food, but today in particular, it just smelled horrible. He felt like he was going to be sick. He didn't even bother having lunch.

  
He was sitting in his office, working on his files, when he could hear someone talking. He looked to his left, then his right. His office wasn't the biggest so there were only so many places they could be. But, he didn't see anyone. Nobody was in the office with him. He looked over at his phone, but the receiver was on the base.

  
He could hear the person laughing.

"Yeah, she's so clueless. I swear I could fuck Taylor right on top of her and she wouldn't have a clue." As the voice become clearer to him, he recognized the voice. It was Camden. The man's office was to the right of his. "It's good. I'm telling you, I should've done this years ago." He laughs again. "She's the one withholding sex, what the hell does she expect?"

  
James couldn't believe what he was hearing. Camden was an annoying shit to work with most of the time, but every time he saw him and his wife, well he thought they were happy. Why doesn't the shit just end it with his wife instead of cheating on her?

  
Wait. How the hell can he hear him?

  
A flashback of D biting him on the neck flashes through his mind. _Oh, fuck no!_ He needed to call D. Maybe that's why he was feeling like shit today, smelling stronger than usual, and hearing things he shouldn't hear.

  
He texted D. I need to talk to you when you have time.

  
D instantly replied. I'm free right now.

  
The other day when you bit me, did that change anything?

  
Yes. His eyes widen when he read that. It built a connection from you to me.

  
No. I mean, did it change me?

  
No. I told you, you wouldn't be affected by it. I'd be the only one to feel anything. Why what's the matter?

  
James didn't reply. He got back to work. Maybe it was just in his head. He hadn't been sleeping well. Yeah, that's it, he just needs a good night sleep. Today was Friday, he could use the weekend to catch up on sleep and he'll be fine.

  
Winter was not his favorite season, but the weather had gotten better. It had snowed, but at least there was no longer a blizzard watch. He was resting on the sofa, flipping through the channels when he got a text message.

  
Are you ok? It was from D.

  
Yeah.

  
Are you sure?

  
Yeah.

  
Why did you think there was something wrong with you?

  
Because you bit me.

  
I'm sorry.

  
James didn't reply. He put his phone on hold and lied on the sofa watching a movie. He dozed off.

  
He running and laughing. He was at the beach, the sun was brightly shining, the sand under his feet. He smiled and turned around. D grabbed him around the waist and pulled him into himself. D kissed him. James held onto D with his hand on his neck and kissed him back.

  
D put his arm around James' neck and James put his arm around D waist. The walked along the shore, the water gently lapping at their feet.

  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry it took me so long to realized it," D told him.

  
"You're the best thing that's ever happened to me and I'm happy we both realized it. I couldn't picture my life without you."

  
They walked until they reached a tree with a hammock. D held James' hand in his own, taking him over to the hammock. D lied down bringing James to lay on top of him. James lied with his head resting on D's hard chest and D strong arms wrapped around him.

  
They watched the sunset, swaying with the wind.

  
It felt like there was nowhere else he should be. It was so perfect.

  
James woke up with the sun shinning on his face, still on the sofa. _Why do I keep dreaming of D, especially like that?_

 


	3. Next

  
James was sitting on at the island eating dinner. He was so busy at work he hadn't gotten time to take a break. He just snacked as his day went. He was listening to music and reading gossip articles. There was a knock at the door.

  
He wasn't expecting anyone.

  
He walked to the door and saw Laine, his next door neighbor. He opened the door.

  
"Hey, Laine."

  
"Hi, James. I meant to come earlier, but I just lost track of time. I'm sorry to bother you at this hour."

  
"It's no problem. What to come in?"

  
"Oh, no thank you. I just had a quick favor to ask. I'm going to be out of town for a week and I was wandering if you could just keep an eye out?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, with Gary's and Tanner's houses getting broken into I just want to use caution."

"Broken in?"

"Oh, yes. Gary was at work thankfully when it happened, but Tanner was at home, lucky for the guy he heard Tanner and ran off because Tanner has a gun and won't hesitate to use it."  
James hadn't heard about that. The neighbor hood he lived in was relatively quiet, really boring at times. He guested it was someone who didn't live in their neighbor hood due to everyone being thirty and older, and those who have kids are all small.

"I didn't mean to make you worry. Hopefully, Tanner scared him off for good. Plus, you can always get D to come over right?"

"I'm not worried, just curious if it was the same person who broke into both places. Because in that case, maybe Tanner did scare him off for good."

"Yeah. Thank you again, James. Have a goodnight."

"No problem. You too."

 

James just came back from grocery shopping. He got out of his car and went to his trunk to get the groceries. He was holding some of the bags in his arms walking up the steps, the steps were icy and he slipped the groceries slipped out of his arms and fell onto the porch. 

He felt hands on his arms, warmth spread throughout his body. He was being pulled up from the steps. He looked over to see who was helping him and saw D. Once he got his footing again D let him go. James bent to pick up the groceries and D helped.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have come without calling first, but I just needed to know you were OK. I wasn't even planning to come this close."

"You sound like a stalker." James picked up the last items and tossed them back into the bag.

"I just wanted to check on you. Terry told me someone broke into his and Tanner's homes. I just wanted to make sure you're...safe."

"I'm fine." James held the bags close and walked to the door. He was struggling trying to get the key into the lock. D grabbed one of the bags.

"I know you don't want to be anywhere near me, but..." D didn't finish what he was saying. D inhaled, the scent smelt familiar. He inhaled again, underneath James' scent he could smell himself. Their scents seemed to be intertwined.

"D!" James shouted. D was standing really close to James, just a few steps from being pressed up against James. "What the hell?"

"You smell like me," D said confused.

James' cheeks heated. "I'm wearing your Jacket." He hadn't realized D left his jacket behind. When he saw it he put it on. That was the first night he was able to sleep without waking up or having any dreams about him. It made him feel a lot better since he started wearing it.

D hadn't even realized what James was wearing. But, that still doesn't explain why his scent is so strong on James. The scent on his jacket is faded, it smells more like James now.

"No, that's not it."

James leaves the bags on the sofa and goes back outside for the rest of the bags. He walked back inside. He looks over at D, D looks like he's trying to figure something out. What, James doesn't know.

"How have you been feeling lately?"

"Good. Better." D looked at him like he wasn't sure. "I hadn't been sleeping so well lately, but now I've finally been getting enough sleep." He felt like the way the were before. D always worried about him.

D didn't respond and James didn't say anymore. It was complete silence. And that's when D heard it. It was faint, but it was there. He walked closer to James and stood in front of him and dropped to his knees.

"What are you doing?" James asked, surprised.

D put his head on James' stomach. There! He heard it again. A heart beat. Shit. James was going to be beyond freaked and pissed when he tells him.

"D what the hell?"

There was one way around it. No gentle way to say it, so he laid it out. "Um. You're pregnant."

"Get the fuck out of here."

"I'm not joking."

"How the fuck can I get pregnant? I don't have ovaries. I don't have a vagina!"

"I'm sorry." D was still on his knees, D looked up at him with sad eyes.

"You're really not fucking with me? 'Cause if you are, that's a really fucked up joke."

"I'm being serious."

James threw a punch and it landed right on his eye.

"Fuck!" D cupped his eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding me. You got me pregnant! How the fuck am I supposed to deliver a baby?!"

"C-section."

"You knew this could happen and you still did it anyway?"

"I wasn't the right state of mind. I wasn't thinking clearly." 

"Yeah, clearly! What the fuck am I going to do now?"

D stood up. He didn't know what to say or do. He knew everything was his fault, but he couldn't take it back. If only he could.

James took a seat and put his head in his hands and did the only thing that he felt like he could do.

He cried.


	4. What Happens Now?

After James cried his eyes out he wanted to be so far away from D.

  
"Leave."

  
D didn't say anything. He just stood motionless looking at James.

"Leave. Now!"

"I can't leave. Not yet."

James wouldn't look at him. He hadn't really felt any different. He was sleeping well, he was actually feeling good again. He could focus at work without effort.

What the fuck am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to work?

"What are you going to do about the baby?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know that? I'm going to be turned into a science experiment."

"No you're not." D walked to the other side of the sofa. "Are you going to keep the baby?"

"I'm not going to kill the baby, just because you fuck up."

D moved away from James like he's been struck. He was happy on the inside knowing James was going to keep the baby.

"What am I going to do?"

"I know some people who can who can help you throughout your pregnancy, Anthony actually specializes in this kind of thing." Anthony is D's brother, who James hadn't seen in awhile since he was finishing his residency in a different state. "He'll explain everything to you about what to expect."

James was still in shock. He was almost walking the line of reality and fantasy.

How could this be real? How could this be his life right now? I need to rest right now. _Yes, that's it. Just go to sleep and you can figure it all out later_. James nodded to himself. He stood up.

"I need you to go."

"We--"

"Leave. I need to rest. You can come pick me up tomorrow and take me to the people who can help."

"OK."

D left. James put his groceries away and laid down and fell asleep.

 

 

The next day, D went over to pick him up. They drove into a parking lot of a doctors office.

They were sitting in the waiting room. The receptionist gave James paperwork to fill out. He saw a pregnant women who looked like she was close to her labor, there was a man with two kids, and a few other people waiting throughout the waiting room.

James was nervous. He was filling out the paper work when a little girl walked up to him. She tapped him on his arm.

"How many babies are you going to have?"

He looked at her surprised. "How do you know I'm pregnant?"

"I can hear your baby's heartbeat. It doesn't sound as loud as mommy's, but mommy's tummy is bigger."

"Wow. That's really impressive." D said to her. "You're senses must be really strong."

She smiled brightly at him. "That are. That's how I knew mommy's going to have two babies," she said holding up two little fingers.

James eyes widen. Was that common to have multiple babies at once?

"You're going to be the strongest big sister. You're going to protect your baby sibling aren't you?" D said.

"Uh-huh. Daddy says since I'm the oldest I get to tell them what to do when they get bigger."

"Lucy, stop bugging them, sweetie. Come back to mommy," a women sitting a few seats away from them said.

"Bye," Lucy said and went back to her mother.

James was trying really hard to not freak out. "Am I going to have more than one baby?"

"Other than yours, I only heard one heartbeat, but the doctor will let you know for sure."

What seemed like an eternity, they were finally called to the back. They walked into the room. James sat on the examination table and D stood off to the side. The nurse took his vitals and left the room. Neither one said anything.

Anthony walked into the room.

"Declan," Anthony said. He still looked young. He has light brown hair like D and they had the same smile. But, where D had honey colored eyes, Anthony had green eyes. 

"Kid", D replied. He rolled his eyes at D comment, making himself look younger.

"Hello, James. It's nice to see you again, though it would've been nice if Declan here would've have brought you over to see the family before he decided to spring this on you." James know D didn't actually tell Anthony what happened between them, otherwise, he's sure D wouldn't be allowed in the room let alone anywhere near him.

"I'll be examing you, but I want you to know if that's too comfortable for you because I'm Declan's brother, it's no problem I can get you another doctor. Doctor Philips is available if you'd like."

D growled causing James jump, that was the first time he's heard D react like that.

Anthony didn't look too happy with D. "Don't scare you're mate, Declan. I will have you removed."

D looked over to James. "I'm sorry."

James looked at Anthony. "It's OK, you can do it."

The doctor nodded. "Fist, I'm going to explain all the things you need to know. Then, will do the ultrasound."

"OK."

"You're pregnancy will be similar to a females in that, of course, your stomach will grow and your body will change. You'll start to lactate. You're chest will start feeling tender, which can be remedied with ice packs and gentle massages. You won't lactate as much as a female. Most males usually use formula or other means."

 _What the fuck?_ James sat there will a blank face.

"Males usually carry to eight months, but of course it can be more or less. I had a few patients who've carried the whole nine months. When the time comes to deliver, you'll have a c-section. You'll be in the hospital for about a week after to help you recuperate."

"How much is this going to cost?"

"Your insurance will take care of some of it and Declan will cover the rest."

"How's my insurance going to cover some of the cost. It's not likely they'll believe a male is pregnant."

"True. But, we'll just make it seem like we did a appendectomy. Now, is there anything other questions or concerns?"

"No."

"Let's see your baby."

"OK."

The doctor slid to the ultrasound and started pushing some buttons. "Can you lift your shirt please?" The doctor put the gel onto his stomach and moved the handle around his stomach.

"That sound right there is the heartbeat."

James didn't know how to react. A tear slid down his face. It's more real than it was before. D walked to his side and held his hand. "Congratulations to the both of you."

Alexander printed out a sonogram and gave it to James. After the gel was wiped off James pulled his shirt down.

"You'll see me once a month until you're six months, then you'll come every other week. If you have any questions or concerns please feel free to call me anytime or make an appointment if you'd rather come in and talk. Also, this," he grabbed a folder from the cabinet. "is a nutritional guide on the do's and don'ts to keep you and your child healthy. This is a custom guide I made for people who aren't...abnormal."

"Thank you."

"Pleasures mine. Welcome to the family." James smiled kindly to him.

 

They drove back to James' house. D got off and James didn't object to him going inside. They needed to get things sorted out.

"I want to be apart of our child's life. I know if fucked things up, but please don't keep them from me."

"I'm not going to keep our child from you. But, I don't want to be around you, so you can't just come here whenever you feel like it. You need to call. I'll let you know when the appointments are set. I'll let you know about all the important details."

"Are we ever going to go back to the way things were?"

"I don't know." That was an honest answer. He just didn't know. His head felt clouded, his heart and his body felt at odds with one another. "It's time for you to go."

D left and James was left feeling wiped. He felt like the time when he was younger and thought he had what it took to do a marathon. Short story, he was wrong.


	5. The Change

He walked into the break room and he heard a noise. He looked around and people were talking, but no one was fitting the noise he was hearing. Not this again. He took out the food he had prepared as per Doctor's orders.

He was eating when he heard the noise again, but this time it was louder. He put his food down and followed the obnoxious noise. He was walking in the hallway, going further down, getting closer to the noise. He put his hand on the doorknob and pushed the door open.

Jenna, an intern, had her legs wrapped around Camden, he was nailing into her hard. His back was facing toward the door, Jenna was the first to notice something wasn't right. She looked right at James and her eyes widen. Like a cartoon, he thought her eyes would pop out.

James didn't notice, Mr. Talford, their boss was walking by when James had opened the door. He too saw what was going on, as did a few other associates. Camden still oblivious kept screwing her. James closed the door and turned around.

That's when he saw his boss. Now, it was his turn for his eyes to widen.

Mr. Talford moved around James and opened the door. Camden was quickly pulling up his pants. There was a whole shitstorm. James didn't stay to watch. He went back to his break room, grabbed his food and went back to his office. Needless to say, Camden was fired and Jenna was kicked out of the program. Like we need that lawsuit, because his dumbass wouldn't keep it in his pants.

After work he called Dr. Anthony.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Anthony, this is James."

"Oh. Hi, James. How are you doing?"

"Fine. I just had a question."

"Shoot."

"Does carrying for a... someone like me usually change a person in anyway?"

"Like how?"

"Like I can hear people from talk from a distance that I shouldn't be able to hear and I can smell things much stronger than before."

"Um. No. You shouldn't be affected by the pregnancy in those ways. I mean maybe the sense of smell, but even women who aren't like us have a stronger sense while pregnant. Hearing people from a distance away shouldn't be possible. Not unless Declan turned you. He didn't did he?"

"No. So why is this happening to me?"

Anthony felt stumped. "I don't know, but let me see what I can find. Let me ask the elders in our pack and I'll get back to you."

"OK."

 

 

He was at the park. Lately, he seemed to be only working or being cooped up at home. He was in desperate need of fresh air. The weather wasn't so crazy now, so it was the perfect time. He was wearing a wool coat walking throughout the park.

He sat down on the bench. He saw people walking their dogs, kids playing on the jungle gym. He saw three pregnant women. One was playing with a kid on the playground and the other two were sitting down watching their kids play.

What kind of parent would he be? Would he make a good father to his child? Would D? He's known D for two years now. But, it was just this last year they've grown closer. He knew he didn't know everything about D, obviously, but from what he did D seems like he has the right attributes. He's kind, caring, considerate, well for the most part.

James always thought about one day having a family of his own. He never had a family, his parents gave him up for adoption and he stayed in the system until he aged out. But, he never thought in a million years he'd carry his own child. He always thought about adoption. Giving a kid the chance he never got.

He was sitting at the bench for awhile. Thinking about his life and how much it's has changed. The one person he cared for so much was the one who got him pregnant and he can't even be happy about it with him. The temperature started dropping and the wind was picking up. He pulled his jacket closed and got up and left.

 

 

A couple days later, Dr. Porter called. He told James that he knew a women who may know something about his situation, but she wanted to see him first before he said anything. James went to his office. He was waiting on the examination table.

Anthony and a women walked in. She was probably in her fifties. Everything about her looked so proper. James wouldn't be surprised if she was someone of high status.

"Hi, James. This is Monica. She's the one I told you about over the phone. She going to look you over and ask you questions."

"OK."

"When did you start hearing people who were far away?"

"About seven weeks now. As the weeks started to pass I feel like I can hear more clearly. And scents is another thing. I could smell the spoiled milk in the trash in the kitchen when I was in the living room. I had to throw out the trash before I threw up."

Monica nodded as he described his symptoms.

"I'm not changing right? I'm I know D told me it was just a mating bite, but he wasn't wrong right. It just tied us together?"

"No, you aren't becoming a werewolf. I wouldn't smelled it when you came for your exam the first time. Plus, Declan would've noticed it as well."

James sighed in relief. "Then, what's wrong with me?"

Monica walked over to James and put her hand on his stomach. She closed her eyes and tilted her head as if trying to listen for something. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and removed her hand.

"Though this rare, it does happen. You're baby feels like they need to protect you so they're leaching their abilities onto you."

"My unborn child, who is barely formed feels like they need to protect me?"

"Correct."

"I've already failed as a parent," James says deflated.

"No you haven't," Anthony says.

"My child shouldn't be protecting me, I should be the one doing the protecting."

"On the contrary. Declan should be doing the protecting, you should be doing the nurturing. I'm not saying you are weaker one because you are carrying your child. In fact, I'm saying the opposite. You are using your energy to help develop the life inside of you. The reason we have mate's is because they literally complete the other. That's not to say, we have a happily ever after. But, one person is the alpha and the other is the omega. We all have our roles that help our families prosper."

"Is my child is at risk because they're giving me their abilities."

"The short no, because if you're well, you're able to give your child the nutrients they need to develop. But, if you want to be really sure your child grows into a strong and healthy baby, I'd say change whatever you're doing."

"How do I do that?"

"Relieve your stress: work less hours, get enough sleep, take out the things in your life that stress you out, hold on tighter to the things and people who make you feel better."

James nodded in understanding.

"Thank you for seeing me."

"No, problem."

James went home and thought about all the things that stress him out and all the things that chill him out. He made a list.

He fell asleep.

James was running and laughing. He was chasing his child around the house. His child run around the sofa, James ran around the other side. He caught the child, wrapping his arms around and picking them up. They laughed.

"Daddy, where's Papa?"

"He's at work."

"When is he coming home?"

"He should be home soon."

"OK. I got a surprise for both of you, but I don't want to give it to you until he comes home."

James smiled at his child. "OK. Go play and I let you know when papa gets here."

James was picking up the toys that were scattered all over the floor. When D came up from behind him and picked him up. James smiled.

"Baby! Papa's home."

A little puppy came running into the living room. James looked perplexed. D let him go and bent down to pick up the pup. "Wow! That's great buddy. Most kids don't learn to shift until they're five."

James was surprised. Then he heard crying and woke up.

The baby on the t.v. was crying. He turn off the t.v.

He needed to call D. His stomach growled. Food first.


	6. Answers and Uncertainty

D came over. He sat at the sofa. His hands were fisted at his side, trying not to go to James. He could feel the emotions that were flooding James. The strongest was worry. He didn't realize how much he could possibly hate himself until the day he hurt James. The love of his life. How could he be so weak and give into his urges. 

  
James sat across from D on the chair. He didn't have a fucking clue what he was doing. He didn't know anything about his situation, well except for the bare minimum. He's winging it. 

  
"I want to try something. It's not permanent, either. If it doesn't work I need you to promise to back off."  
He waited for D to answer before he continued. 

"Back off as in not being around my child? I'm sorry I fucked up, but please, I don't think I can stay away once the baby's born." 

"No. I already told you I wasn't going to keep the baby from you." James looked at D. "I saw a women who knows about my situation. I've been hearing people who aren't in the same room as me. I've been smelling things I shouldn't be able to smell, even in my state." 

  
"You're abilities have been enhanced? How?"

"Well see the thing is. The baby is trying to protect me, the way they're doing that is projecting their power onto me."

"How's that possible?"

"I don't really know. It's just the explanation I got."

"Have you talked to my brother about this?"

"Yes, he was there when I was examined by the women."

"So what does this mean."

"It means that I've been too stressed and I need to limit or remove the things that stress me out. One of those things is you."

D looked at him like he was scared of what he was going to say next.

"I've gotten used to you being around and when you're not I'm used to calling you and talking about my day. You're my best friend and I can't even talk to you about the shit that I'm going through even though you're the exact person I should be able to talk to."

James stood up and started pacing. 

"I've already talked to my boss and told him I can't work as many hours."

"He actually let you switch to part-time?"

"No. He's just going to let me work from home two days out of the week. Anyway, I want you to come around more often, just like before. I want to see if that'll help, if not, I need you to promise me you'll respect my privacy and stay away, unless it comes to the baby." 

D felt like a weight was being lifted. Like the was hope. He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, he heard the 'if not' loud and clear. But, if James was willing to give it a try, he'd do whatever it takes to try to make things right.

"Ok."

"I'm making dinner. It should be ready in about twenty minutes. I want you to stay and have dinner with me."

"OK."

They were sitting at the dinner table eating. James let himself relax and not think about anything other than this moment. 

"How's work going?" D was the one to break the silence. 

"Good. Camden got fired for screwing one of the interns."

D's eye brows drew up. "No shit?"

"No shit. I was the one who caught them. It was awkward as hell."

"I bet."

After that they fell into easy conversation just like they always had. D talked about work and his family. 

Two weeks went by and it was harder than James thought it would be to be around D again, and not for the reason he would've thought. He thought it'd be hard because he thought he wouldn't be able to truly relax around D. But, he can.

Too much, in fact, he can feel himself feeling a strong attraction to D. It driving him fucking nuts. 

D does sweet shit like, bring over Rocky Road ice cream after work. Or cleaning around the house so James can relax. Or massaging James' feet. James really didn't want this to be difficult. It was his idea after all. But, he didn't expect them to be able to actually fall back into place. 

No matter how picture perfect them seem, he just can't get past what got them in this situation. James feels like he's being the irrational one. But, all the nice things that D does make him want to punch D in the fucking face. 

He's still angry and hurt. 

He never wanted to feel animosity toward D. But, now he can't help it. Through it all, he's still trying to remain calm. Not work himself up. He just can't help it.

Underneath it all, the love for D is still there. Still strong. And that's what makes him cry the most at night. Because when D leaves, James wants him to come back. He wants to lie on D's chest while D holds him tight. 

The dreams are fucking with his head. 

 

 

James was watching t.v when he got a text message.

  
My parents found out you're pregnant and now they want you to come over for family Sunday dinner.

  
James stared at his phone, contemplating on how to answer.

   
His first thought was to respond with the obvious, but he felt guilty at the thought. D's parents, though James has only been around them a handful of times, they've always been really nice and welcoming. 

  
Another next came through.

  
I told them you were busy the last few times they've invited us over and now they won't get off my back. I know I don't have the right, but could you come? Please.

 

After giving it some consideration James replied.

  
Alright. What time?

  
This Sunday. I'll pick you up at six.

 

 

The closer they got to D's parents house the more anxious James felt. D had a big family: three brothers and two sisters. The finally drove up to the house. James was wondering what it must've been like to grow up in a house with seven other people. The games they played together, the fights over the simplest things, the bonding. James has never known what it's like to have family of any kind. His heartaches at the thought of his parents he never knew.

  
His taken out of his thoughts when a hand touches his. He noticed they're no longer moving. 

  
"Don't worry, it's just my family. You've met them many times."

  
"Yeah, but the many times before I wasn't pregnant." James opens the car door before D can reply. They walk up to the house and D let's them in. 

  
"D! Good you're here." Cassie, D's little sister shouts. She goes to him and hugs him. 

  
"What's up, buttercup?"

  
"Now that you're here you can help me kick their asses."

  
"Whose ass?"

  
"Paul's and Terry."

  
They were all at the dinner table. D's dad, Peter, sat at the head of the table, and his mom, Danielle, sat to his right. At the far end of the table was D's grandfather, Lucius, and to his right was his grandmother, Estelle. 

  
"This is Amy, Robert's girlfriend," D says. She has dark brown hair and big blue eyes. She smiles at him and says hello.

James gave his hellos around the table to D's parents and grandparents, to Paul, D's older brother, and his wife Rachel, Anthony, and D's sisters, Terry and Cassie.  
  


Everyone was eating. The room was filled with chatter and laughter. James smiled as Anthony and D's older brother, Paul, told him embarrassing stories about D when he was younger. 

"What about that one time when I was in middle school and Declan liked to follow me around and do, or try to do, everything that I did. So, me and some friends went to the park. We were trying to see who could do the most pull-ups on the monkey bars. Declan was trying to showoff by flipping off the monkey bars and he tore his pants in front of these girls that were watching us. He turned so red I thought he was going to burst into flames," Paul said between fits of laughter. 

  
"Oh, yeah. Who was the one who got a kiss from Maxine Carter?" D asks. 

  
"Yeah, only because she was a sweetheart who didn't want you to cry!" D's siblings started to laugh. 

  
When everyone settled down James looked over to D's grandparents. They're probably around 70 years old. Lucius had his hand over Estelle's and they smiled at each other brightly and looked at each other like they were the only two in the room. It was beautiful. James always dreamt of having a relationship like that. Someone he could love and they him. Someone his could trust with all his heart and grow old with. He's always wanted someone he could feel at home with no matter where they ended up. 

James looked away from their intimate moment and smiled at Cassie when he noticed her looking at him. 

"Do you know the gender of the baby?" Cassie asked.

"No, not yet. I wont know until I'm 16 weeks. I've still got five more weeks."

"Cool! Can I go?"

"Cassie." D says.

"Sure, if your parents let you." James doesn't think twice about it. He really doesn't see why D would have a problem with it.

Cassie's eyes lit up. She looked over to her parents. "Can I?"

Danielle smiled and looked over to James. "Are you sure you don't just want D with you for such a private moment?"

James shrugged. "It's ok. Besides, Anthony's going to be the one to do the Ultra sound, what's another Porter. It'll be nice to have family for support."

Danielle looked touched. "That's really nice of you, James. To already consider us like family."

James meant support for D, not him. But, the fact that's how Danielle interpreted and accepted it makes James feel like he was getting a glimpse of what it's like to be part of a family. The way she smiled in that motherly way toward him, made him made his cheeks feel warm. 

 

  
Sunday diner was over. James and D were telling everyone. Danielle hugged James. Her hug was firm, but not crushing. It seemed to be filled with love. James felt warmth flood his body as he hugged her back. 

James stepped back and looked at D's parents.

"I know you're busy with work and the pregnancy, but try not to stay away too long, ok?"

"Of course. Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Porter, for inviting me over. I had a nice evening." 

"None of that non-sense now. We're family after all. Just Peter and Danielle, or mom and dad, from now on ok?" Peter says.

He's starting to feel too emotional. It's overwhelming. James smiled at them.

"Ok, thank you." 

 

On the way home he thinks about the family he never had, but could've. All the missed moments that D got to experience with his family. His heart aches for ghosts. James has never truly thought about this until now. After seeing the way the Porter's interact with each other. He loved every minute of it. And if he was honest with himself he wanted more of it. 


	7. Time Keeps Passing Yet We Stand Still

(16 weeks pregnant)

  
James' was starting to show. If he wore a loose shirt it made it possible to easily miss it. But, if he wore a fitter shirt, you could see the small bump. To anyone else he just looked like he put on some weight. He was at the clinic lying on the examination table with his shirt rolled up. Anthony put the gel on his stomach. James took in a light gasp of air from the coolness of the gel.

  
"Sorry, a little cold," Anthony said. 

  
Anthony put the transducer on James' stomach and pushed it around. James looked over to the monitor and looked it over. He could see his baby's head and what looked to be the nose. And then he heard it. The incredibly beautiful sound of his baby's heart beat. Tears slid down his face. He wiped them and smiled at Anthony, who looked like he wanted to hug James' but at the same time wanted to give James a moment. 

  
D held James' hand firmly.

   
"Now you can finally hear what I hear." D smiled at him.

   
"Wow, that's so cool!" Cassie said.

  
Anthony moved the transducer over. "Congratulations, you two. You're having a boy!"

  
"Oh, man.  I didn't know the babies were formed that much at this stage in the pregnancy," Cassie said. "His head looks huge!"

  
James chuckles. "Are you ready to be an aunt?"

  
"Hell, yeah. I'm going to be the best!" Cassie smile was really big. "Are you happy you're having a boy?"

  
"It really doesn't matter. I'm happy either way." He's always wanted someone to love and now he's going to have it

 

 

James is lying awake in bed. It's six o'clock in the morning on a Saturday. It's another rainy day. His rubbing his stomach. No matter how much his looks in the mirror he can't seem to get use to the idea of being pregnant. He has the sonogram in his other hand looking at it.

  
He loves his baby so much. A flutter goes throughout his stomach. He thinks its a good sign. Like his baby's letting James know that he knows he's loved. 

  
D's been to James' house a lot more. It first started with little excuses like: the door keeps creaking, it needs to be greased; or the table's a little wobbly; the leg needs to be fixed. Now, he just goes over without reason. 

  
James isn't the only one changing, so is D. But, where James is changing physically and at time emotionally, D is changing on instinct. The more their baby grows, the stronger the pull is to constantly be around James. It's like a calling he can't, and doesn't want to, ignore. His instincts are telling him to be there to provide for his family. To protect them against potential harms. 

  
It happens so much more now that James doesn't question it and D doesn't give an explanation. They've just fallen into a routine, either D shows up after his shift ends on the days James' works from home or he meets James at his work and they go back to James' house. 

  
James cooks and D washes the dishes. At the end of the night D lies with James in bed and D hold him until James fall asleep and then D let's himself out. 

 

 

( 24 weeks pregnant)

  
"I want you to start staying here. If you want to that is."

  
"For how long?"

  
"I don't know. But, you here a lot anyways and right now I think it just makes the most sense." 

  
"Ok."

  
The next day D brings a duffel bag filled with clothes. 

  
At the end of the night James' falls asleep in his arms and D get's up and goes to the guest room.

D already lying in bed by the time James comes home from work. He's been wearing loose clothing so no one can notice his growing belly. It's been a long day at work. Stressful. He needs a relaxing shower. James starts pulling off his clothes as he makes his way to the bathroom. 

  
He turns on the shower and steps inside. The warm water feels good as it hits his neck and shoulders. His dick is hard. He feels like a teenager again the way he's been getting aroused lately. He survived morning sickness only to be dealing with feeling horny all the time. He washing his body. His mind is consumed by D. He can't take it anymore.

   
He puts his hand on his cock and starts stroking it. It feels so incredibly good. It's like on a whole other level of sensations he's feeling. He toes curl as he twist his wrist at the base of his cock. He gasps as he raises his hand up and rubs his head. He starts to stoke his cock faster. He bites his lip to hold in the moan.

  
Meanwhile, D is still lying on the bed trying his damnest to not feel affected by the scent James arousal is emitting. He clutches the sheets trying desperately to will away his erection. And then, he can hear James start to moan and it's like a magnificent symphony. His claws poke out and he has to quickly let go of the sheets so he doesn't tear them apart. He's only wearing boxer briefs and his dick feels like its going to burst through them.

   
James throws his head back, he moves his hand faster feeling the tingling at the base of his spine. He puts one hand on the wall for balance. He knows he's close but he tries to drag it out. He needs this. It's been so long since he's been able to touch himself. It's been too long since he's gotten off. He switches from fast to slow movements. He shuts his eyes as the orgasm rips through him and releases against the wall.  

  
D was able to feel very sensation and every emotion that James felt through their connection from the bond. D felt like he got off without actually getting off. He cock was still hard, but he fells spent. By the time James gets out of the shower D erection went down enough where it was only half mast. He quickly pulled the blanket over himself before James walks into the room.  

 

 

James wakes up. He can't seem to get comfortable. He can't stop tossing and turning. He had fallen asleep in D's arms, but he woke up and now he can't seem to go back to sleep. He finally gives up and gets up out of bed and goes to the guest bedroom.   
He opens the door and D's sitting up in bed with his tablet in his hands reading. D looks over to the door were James is standing. 

  
"Couldn't sleep?" 

  
"No," James answers sounding irritable. 

  
"Come lay down."

  
James joins D in bed. James lies beside D and puts his arm around D's waist. James' lets out an exhale. Now this feels right. 

  
"I'm almost done with this chapter and then I'll put it away so you can sleep."

  
"I don't care if you read, it's not bothering me. I'm already falling back to sleep." His words fading off toward the end.

  
D smiles. "Ok."

 

 

Now they don't sleep apart, only now they sleep in James' room. He has a bigger bed.   
James is sitting in bed working on his laptop. D is still at work. His hormones are driving him crazy. He's going over bids and his cock is filling, growing hard.   
"Fuck," he whispers. 

  
Frustrations grows within James and he shuts his laptop. He pushes his laptop to the side. He takes off his pj pants and underwear. He grabs the lube from the nightstand. He bends his legs and plants his feet on the bed and dribbles the lube onto his fingers moving it around it get it warm. 

  
James puts his hand on his cock and strokes.

"Mmmm," he moans. 

He rubs the head and pushes his finger into the tip, but it's not enough he needs more. He adds more lube to his fingers and moves his hand down. Spreading his legs further apart and circles his asshole. He pushes a finger inside. After a few thrusts he adds another finger. 

He moves his wrist, trying to get a better angle, but it's not working. He lets out a whimper of frustration when he realizes it still isn't enough. D walks into the room and stands frozen at the sight before him. James legs are spread out and he has two fingers inside his hole. D wants to rip of his own clothes and go to James, but he stands firmly in place. 

D let's out a groan that he can't hold back. James is too enticing.

James eyes shoot open and he quickly removes his fingers and opens his mouth, but all that comes out is another whimper. 

"D, please," James whines. "I need...I need more. It's not enough."

D quickly moves toward the bed. He's standing at the foot. He can't take his eyes off of James. He looks so welcoming. 

"Touch me."

And with two simple words the chains are broken. D moves onto the bed, closer to James. 

D traces his fingers from James' knee to his inner thigh causing a cry to escape from James. He grabs the bottle of lube and puts it on his fingers. He slowly eases his finger into James' hole. 

"Uuaah," James moans. 

D works his way up to three fingers when James commands for D to go faster.

D's scissoring his fingers, letting James feel a pleasant stretch. He moves his fingers around inside of James. James squeeze his hole around D's fingers. D starts hitting his prostate. 

"Fuck, yes!"

  
D strokes James' cock with the other hand while he finger him. James is moaning obscenely loud and D love every minute of it. He moved his fingers and hand faster wanting to make James feel really good. James screams out his orgasm, while D continued to rub against his prostate and pump his cock until James shutters from being over sensitized. 

 

 

It's been a week since James asked D to help get him off. Neither of them have brought it up. James doesn't want to. He was wanted a little stress relief and he got it. But it doesn't stop there. As he seems to get closer to the end of his pregnancy, James' sex-drive seems to shot through the roof. 

It's both frustrating and invigorating. He feels fantastic when he finally gets off. In the moment that takes place during his orgasm James feels like he bursts into a thousand pieces. All the pent up energy, all the stress, and arousal just float away and he's left feeling so good. 

James can't seem to get enough of D. It starts to move onto more than D touching and fingering James. It beings to not be enough. He needs more. The need to feel closer to D is just too strong. 

D laying on the bed, his eyes start to close. After a long day at work, sleep is much appreciated. James lies on his side facing D. He looks at D face. He eyes travel to D mouth and James ducks his head and kisses D. D kisses him back and James straddles D waist without breaking the kiss. James starts grinding against D thickening cock. 

James breaks the kiss and lets out a long moan, "Mmmnn!"

James puts his hands on D's chest and starts to move his cock over D's at a quicker pace. James eyes are closed, it's not enough he needs to feel D. He stops grinding on D and stands on his knees and pulls down his bottoms. He wiggles his way out of them. He reaches inside D boxer briefs and pulls out his cock.

James pulls the cocks into his hand and starts to stroke them as D watches. James' skin is tingling from rubbing himself against D. James lets go of their cocks and reaches over to grab the lube from the side table. He hands the lube to D. 

"I want your fingers inside of me."

James turns around and straddles D's lap. James put his hands on D's knees and moves up to get D access. He can hear to cap open. 

D puts lube on his fingers and rubs them around. He puts his finger on James' rim and moves his finger around, tracing it. James grips his knees and inhales a breathe. D pushes his finger into James slowly. He gives James a few thrusts before adding another finger. Just like the first finger, D pushes in his two fingers slowly, but James is too on edge and pushes himself back onto the fingers. 

"Uuah!" 

D moves his fingers in and out in a fast pace. He can feel James' pleasure and that's all the encouragement he needs. He moves his fingers around inside of James. He adds a third finger. He watches James' asshole as he fingers him. If it was possible for him to get any harder he would. Especially, when he starts to scissor his fingers. He knows he's going to come untouched. Feeling James' pleasure and watching his asshole flutter around his fingers is the sexiest thing he's ever seen. 

"D! Fuck, D," James' cried out. "It feels so good, but I need more. I need you in me."

D almost blew right there. Just from those words. 

"C'mon, D. Don't keep me waiting. I need to feel you inside of me, right now."

D removed his fingers and James sounded like he was on the verge of crying. D coated his cock in lube.

"Rise up a little," D instructed. 

James stood on his knees. D grabbed his cock and nudged it at James' hole. 

"Bare down, ok."

James nodded. "Ok."

D inched his cock into James as James bore down onto him. 

"Aahh!" James cried. He pushed himself forward, grabbing onto D's thighs. 

D stopped pushing and waited. James took a couple of breathes and rose up and pushed himself down another inch. D lied on the bed and let James take over. James was in control. 

James kept up the motion until he was finally seated on D. 

D watched as James stretched around his cock. Watched the small hole expand enough to take his thick girth. 

  
James stayed still until he caught his breath. Than, he lifted himself and let himself drop back down onto D's lap. James closed his eyes. Feeling D inside of him was felt so incredibly good. When he felt D's cock hit his prostate and started to bounce on D's cock faster chasing the high he knew was soon approaching. 

  
He pushed his blunt nails into the meat of D's as an anchor while he worked his ass up and down. D snaked his hand around to James' cock and pumped his hand. James' threw his head back. He felt so close and so far away. He squeezed around D's cock as he shot his cum onto his chest and the bed. D followed him pushing James up as he thrust his hips up one last time, shooting deep within his mate.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So here's another chapter. We are now nearing the end. Just three more chapters ( I think). So, while I work at trying to refine them, I figured I might as well post this one.
> 
> Hope y'all like. 
> 
> Any mistakes please let me know. As always thanks for reading!!


	8. Here Comes the Baby

James is seven months pregnant. He's in the laundry room, bent over at the dryer taking the clothes out. He feels a sharp pain shoot up his spine. He hisses, holding the his side stomach were the sensation came from. He stands up straight from his bent position and takes a couple breaths. A moment passes and he feels ok again, but right went he makes the decision to go for another piece of clothing to fold another sharp pain shoots through again. 

"Fuck!" Then again, only this time it's sharper. 

Shit, the baby can't be ready to come out yet. I've barely just turned seven months.    
He goes to walk out of the laundry room, but his legs start to feel a bit wobbly. He keeps breathing in deep and exhaling slowly. He grips the door frame when another stabbing pain comes. He makes his way to the bed room where he left his phone charging. He picks it up and calls D.

"Hello?"

"I don't know if it's really happening, but I think I might be going into labor."

"I'll be over as soon as possible. Paul's closer to you so I'm going to tell him to take you to the hospital, ok?"

"Yeah, ok," he says in a shaky breath. He can feel the sweat on his forehead. Fuck, it hurts so much.

It seems like forever before Paul gets to James. But, doesn't time always seem to stand still when you're in pain. Paul knocks on the door and James opens it. From the look on Paul's face he must really look bad. James grips the door and uses it as leverage to hold himself up.

"I'm going to get you the the hospital and quickly and safetly as I can, ok?"

James is in too much pain to talk, he just gives a nod. 

"I'm going to pick you up, ok?"

James nods again. He breathes through clenched teeth as another constraction shoots through. Sweat beads on his forehead. He's never been in so much pain in his life.

As soon as James feels arms secured around him, his legs finally give out. Paul carries James effortlessly to the car. 

"Don't worry, Declan will get to the hospital on time."

They take off. James closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the headrest while he continued on with his breathing exercises. They get to the hospital and Paul carries him out of the car and into the hospital.

The nurses prepped James for surgery. By the time he's ready D shows up. D held his hand and kissed the back of it. Nervous energy pour off of James. 

It's too early. He barely just turn seven months. Their child can't possibly be ready. He hopes there's nothing wrong with their child. If there is it's probably his fault. Maybe, he didn't get rid of enough stress in his life. Maybe...

"Everything's going to be alright. I won't leave your side, ok?" D rubs the back of his hand and kisses it. Trying his best to reassure James. 

"Ok," James whispers. 

Anthony walks into the surgery room. Everyone in the operating room does their specified tasks. Anthony makes the incision on James' abdomen. Anthony's skilled hands worked meticulously as he punctures the sac. 

He holds onto the baby boy and takes him out of James. He cuts the umbilical cord. Anthony's holding the baby in his hands, but the baby isn't breathing. Anthony moves the baby over to another table as he clears the baby's airways. 

"Something's wrong! What's wrong with him?" James asks. 

Anthony doesn't respond too focused on administering aid to the child. 

"D, where's my baby?" James asks hysterically. "I can't lose him, D," James cried. 

D grabs James' hand and holds on tightly. Too afraid to say anything. He puts his hand on James' head and rubs his thumb over his forehead, silently prying their child pulls through. 

Anthony and two nurses work quickly to help the baby. After a beat the baby boy starts to cry. 

D lets out a shaky breath. Tears streaming down his face. His heart almost broke.

Anthony picks up the baby and takes him back over to James and places the baby on his chest. James and D cry as they touch their baby for the first time. 

Once James' incision is cleaned and glued closed, the baby gets cleaned, James get's wheeled into a private room. Exhaustion and with the help of pain medication James finally goes to sleep. The baby is wheel into intensive care, where they hook up tubes to makes sure the baby gets help to properly breath and fluids to get him healthy. 

 

A week later, James is released from the hospital, but the baby is still in need of care. James and D go to the hospital everyday for the following week. It's hard knowing that they could've lost their baby boy. James couldn't stop crying or blaming himself. But like D told him, Anthony too, that he did everything right, sometime things like this just happen. Even with their kind. After being in the hospital for a week longer than James their baby was finally released. 

Their baby is finally home. Nights are long and mornings are cut short and James couldn't be happier. Since they've gotten Thomas home, D and James haven't slept in the same bed together. When one's asleep the other is usually awake with Thomas, though those times are rare and far between because neither could bare to be away from their baby boy. 


	9. The Problem

It's been three months and some things have gotten easier and others harder. Nights are easier because Thomas now sleeps throughout the night. Getting used to waking up at scheduled time feeding and changing Thomas is easier since the time now is further apart. What's gotten harder is being around D. All those feelings he had for D were enhanced when he was pregnant and now that he isn't, it just isn't the same. 

When D's in the room, James usually finds reason's to leave. He doesn't want to separate D and Thomas, but he feel like he can't breath. He feels to tense and he doesn't want it affecting Thomas. Now that he's better his abilities have enhanced. Babies usually are perceptive to people's feeling, more so Thomas because of what he is. But, James can't help it when he feels like he going to break out in hives. 

D got off of work and went over to James' house. He walked up the steps and let himself in as usual. James had just put Thomas down in his crib when D walked into Thomas' room. He walked over to him and smiled as he touched his head. D feels calmer now that he's near his son and his bond feels stronger now that he's near both his son and his mate. 

"I need to talk to you," D says in a hushed tone.

Good, because James was about to say the same thing. James nods and follows D out of the room and down the stairs. 

D starts, "I think you should quit your job."

"What? Why the hell for?"

"So it'll give you enough time to be at home with Thomas and you can stop stretching yourself thin."

"I'm not stretching myself thin, I'm doing just fine."

"You're always stressed and you always look tense. I know it can't only be me making you feel that way."  
James looked confused for a moment before he realized that James could sense his feelings. 

"I'm not stressed from work."

D looks at him like with a disbelieving look. He knows he's lying.

"Well, no more than usual."

"Yeah, well now you have more responsibility."

"What and you don't? Who's going to pay for my bills?"

"I think we should move in together. Instead of doing this back and forth."

"Why do I have to quit my job? Why don't you quit yours?" James was starting to get angrier.  

"Because I make enough to support all of us."

"I make really good money. I make enough to support Thomas." 

"I'm just saying it makes sense."

"Why do you think I'm just going to automatically move in with you?"

"Because it make sense. Because we have a child together and it'll be easier and healthier to raise him under one roof. Plus, we've been doing a little better. We gotten closer haven't we?"

James starts to cry. The frustration within him is just too strong. 

"What happened between us isn't water under the bridge. Just because we have a child together doesn't change what is. I never really got a chance to process what happened. One minute I can't get you to stop and the next you're telling me that I'm pregnant."

James' heart rate was racing. 

To D, he smelt like sadness, hurt, betrayal, and it all smelt rancid. Through the bond he can feel everything James did and it pierced his heart like a jagged knife. He tired to keep his emotions in check as James continued to say what he's been holding in this whole time. To say what he really felt.

"My senses started to change, my emotions were all over the place, and I couldn't stop dreaming about you. Do you really think I'd just jump into bed with you after what happened?  I rushed into a sexual relationship with you because of the hormones. "

No matter how much D tired he couldn't hold back the tears. He felt too ashamed, too weak, too hurt.

"I'm so sorry about what happened and I know it's now good enough, but I've been trying to prove how sorry I am this whole time. I feel like no matter what I do, I can't do anything right."  
James' face is wet with tears. 

"I've always wanted you. I wanted you for so long," James says, sounding horse. "When I was pregnant my feelings for you, before all this happened, just came to the forefront and all I could think about was you. I've never felt so safe like I did when I was in your arms and now my skin crawls when I think about it because I love you so damn much and I feel like I can't truly trust you."

"I love you, too. I swear I'll go the rest of my days making up for that day. But, please don't give up on me. Don't give up on what we can have."  
James' heart felt like it was cracking. But, he couldn't and would give D false hope. He doesn't know if he can get D what he wants. 

"I need some space. I need you to not be near me right now, because I feel like I can't breathe. I need time to think about everything. I need to figure out where we go from here and I can't do it with you always being here."

 

 

That was the last time they truly talked. They really hadn't decided on a schedule for Thomas. They hadn't work anything out. They mostly communicated through texting and even then it was D asking questions like if he could go over to see Thomas or could go pick him up on his days off. James would reply with and simple yes or no. 

When D did go over, James would let him in and either go make something to eat or find something else to do. It seemed to be more tense than before when D was going over regularly. 

D would go into Thomas' room and bond through their connection or he would read him stories. He never pictured it'd be like this when he had a child of his own. When he was younger he thought he'd fall in love with someone his considered his best friend and he hoped that person would turn out to be his mate. They'd get married and have kids they'd raise of together. 

He always pictured himself running around the house or yard chasing his kids with his mate. He doesn't know why he reacted the way he did that day. He doesn't know why he lost control. Maybe, it was the fact that he was keeping the truth from James. He kept trying to suppress the feelings he was having for him and his wolf couldn't take it any more because he knew James was his mate. Maybe his wolf couldn't take being held back anymore and took what he wanted. Got what he needed. His mate.  

  
Now his life, heart and soul felt incomplete. 


	10. The Solution & The Ever After

D had Thomas for the last three days. James felt on edge, he hadn't been away from Thomas since he was in intensive care. But, with D having him at his place it gave James enough time to catch up on work. James is sitting in his office as he clicks and clacks away at his computer. 

There's a knock on the door. He knows it's D. They agreed that D would bring Thomas back at 4 o'clock today. James walks out of his office and goes to the door and opens it. 

Thomas is in D's arms asleep.

"He had a long day. Everyone was excited to see him, by the time everyone left he was exhausted. He fell asleep on the way here."

James smiled. Thomas looked so comfortable in D's arms. 

"I'll go lay him down in his room," D says.

"Ok."

  
D came back downstairs. He walked toward the door, James followed. Before he opened the door he turned around to face James. 

  
"I know you're still hurting, and I know there's no time limit on how long it'll take for you to get through it. But, we can't move forward until you do. Even if there's not a chance in hell of us getting together I can accept that. But, we can't co-parent properly with this between us."

  
"I know."

  
"I love you. But, we can't keep doing this. I don't want this affecting Thomas. If it was just us, no matter how hard it'd be, if you told me to leave I would. I swear I planned to the day after it all happened. But, when I heard about the guy breaking into people's houses I had to check on you. I couldn't stand the thought of you getting hurt again."

  
"I know I've been looking into it. I've been trying to find something I can do, someone I can talk to so I can deal with this and put it behind me."

  
"For now, we need to figure out a better way to co-parent. I think it'll be healthier for Thomas if he has routine in his life. I think until you figure out how you want to move forward, we need a better way to raise him. Having Thomas on random days of the week isn't helping him develop proper stability."  

James knew everything D was saying was true. He also couldn't ignore the ache in his chest he got thinking about Thomas. He didn't want any of this to effect him. He was so innocent. He didn't deserve anything but the best. It wouldn't be fair to him. 

It wasn't just him, though. D knows he fucked up and he's been facing it head on throughout everything. There's nothing that D can do to take back what he did. James doesn't want to make excuses for him, but he knows deep in his heart that D isn't a bad man. He has a really big heart and he'd do whatever it took to help the people he loves. James has seen it first hand.

D is trying. He sees the way D looks at him. The way he stands with his fists clenched at his sides with a slight twitch like he's trying to prevent himself from going to James to give him a hug or standing too close. The sadness in his eyes that he couldn't hide, even when he tried so hard to keep his face neutral. 

James offers an olive branch.

  
"We need to figure out how to really move forward. Both of us, not just me. But before we can do that I do need to get through this. I've been taking counseling. Even though I can't tell her everything, I think it's really helping."

D looks relieved at the thought that James was able to get himself so kind of help.

  
"If its ok with you. I think I should have him Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Obviously, if you need me to have him on other days, that's fine," D said.  

  
It hadn't escaped James that the days D picked where days that James was to physically be at work. "Ok, sounds good."

 

 

James and D have been doing better. 

  
D can see the difference in James. He stands closer to D now. He and James actually say more than just a few words or phrases to each other, and it's not just only about Thomas. They talk about work, or whatever one of James' favorite teams is currently playing. He sees the excitement in James' eyes again. The twinkle that shines bright. D smiles now, because of it. 

  
Thomas is now nine months old. D is at James' house. D is standing at one end of the hall and James is at the other with Thomas. Thomas has his little fists clutched around James' fingers and they slowly make their way over to the other side of the hall.

  
"C'mon, Thomas! You can do it. Walk to, Papa!" D says.

  
Thomas smiles and gets so excited he starts to walk faster than what his little legs can manage. James has to wrap his other fingers around Thomas' tiny hands to keep him from falling. A few step before they reach D, James lets go. Thomas takes the last few steps on his own and into D's arms. 

James went with D to his parents. Although, he had promised Danielle and Peter he would make an effort to see them more he hadn't kept his promise. He had been dealing with just having a baby, what happened between him in D before and while he was pregnant, and taking care of Thomas. To say it was overwhelming would be an overstatement. And it wasn't like James could talk to any of them about it.

  
If it didn't have to do with Thomas, work, or therapy, he just didn't give it a second thought. Thinking about D's family made him feel so damn guilty. They had accepted him arms wide open and James hadn't made any kind of effort. 

He mostly felt bad over Cassie. She was so excitable and easy going. He failed to realize Cassie's young age and how she'd feel not seeing him. The poor girl and been sad, thinking that James didn't like her or want her around. After doing damage control, James was able to rebuild their relationship and promised her a movie night at his place. 

  
Being around D's family again made healing easier. They didn't know what was going on between him and D, but even they noticed how much better they've been doing lately. James liked being around D now, and D no longer wanted to rip himself apart. James was comfortable again and he could smile again and D could somewhat stop the self-hatred. 

  
James recommended D go to therapy by himself, and told him they should also go together to help rebuild their relationship. Despite them both doing better, they still weren't truly facing their problem head on. James knew they had a ways to go, but as long as they were both willing to put in the work he knew they could not only make it through for Thomas but for themselves.

 

 

**3 Years Later**

 

D and James have been together going on a year and a half. 

James just got off of work and noticed the time. If he took the next exit he'll have enough time to stop at the grocery store before he had to pick up Thomas. D got called into work today, so he had left Thomas with his parents. 

He had the majority of the ingredients at home, but with James there was always the one thing that he needed but always forgot. He got the things that he needed for dinner tonight as well as the snacks for Thomas' play date tomorrow. 

James just got home from picking up Thomas. Thomas ran into the house and James followed with bags from the grocery store in his arms. He was preparing the food when Thomas grabbed the fruit rollup from the counter.

"Hey bring that right back, minster. You've haven't had dinner yet." James shouted after Thomas. 

Thomas laughed and ran. James ran after him. Thomas ran around the sofa and James decided to go creep around the other side for a surprise attack. 

"Gotcha!" James shouted. Thomas laughed as James wrapped his arms around him and picked him up.

"Daddy, where's Papa?"

"He's at work."

"When is he coming home?"

"He should be home soon."

"OK. I got a surprise for both of you, but I don't want to give it to you until he comes home."

"He's at work."

"When is he coming home?"

"He should be home soon."

"OK. I got a surprise for both of you, but I don't want to give it to you until he comes home."  
James smiled at his child. "OK. Go play and I let you know when papa gets here."  
James was picking up the toys that were scattered all over the floor. When D came up from behind him and picked him up. James smiled.

"Baby! Papa's home."

 

  
                                                                       THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story and for the kudos!! I hope y'all liked the ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my story. Feel free to let me know if I fucked up or did well.


End file.
